


Sharing

by youhappenedovernight



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Elena Fisher (mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, Nathan Drake (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhappenedovernight/pseuds/youhappenedovernight
Summary: “So, about Nathan Drake?”In other words, Nadine wants to know about Chloe's past.





	Sharing

They have fallen into a rhythm.  Chloe looks into some obscure history and finds some strange legend associated with it.  Then, Nadine plans their trip to some godforsaken jungle or other (and sometimes, rarely, they get to take a trip somewhere luxurious) and plan for provisions and weapons.  And then she replans and plans again because, knowing Chloe, they were going to need a couple of contingency plans.  They’d make their journey, they’d fight some bad guys, they’d find their treasure, and they’d get out of there.

 

Along the way, there’d be sex.  Some of it was slow and tender, as if there were no other place they needed to be, as if they were the only two people on the planet.  Other times, it would be rough and frantic, like making up for lost time at twice the speed, almost like a sport.

  
But they hadn’t labeled anything.  For Chloe, it worked better that way.  Why ruin a good thing?  She and Nadine were partners, in every sense of the word these days.  Did anything really need to be said?  Did it always have to be so complicated?

 

Nadine never asked for a label because she knew Chloe well enough to know that doing so would scare her away.  But she saw the way Chloe looked at her – saw the way she looked at other people looking at Nadine, too – and knew that label or no label, Chloe was hers.

 

And like their usual rhythm, they were laying side by side, chest to chest, naked, Chloe’s fingers canvassing across Nadine’s hip and Nadine’s fingers in Chloe’s hair.

 

“So, about Nathan Drake?”

 

“Is that something you really want to talk about right now?  I had my face between your legs five minutes ago.  I believe I should get some preferential treatment.”   Chloe closed her eyes tightly.  _Way to ruin my mood_.

 

Even with her eyes closed, she was sure Nadine was blushing, “Just want to know.”

 

Chloe sighed, “I’ll be honest.  It was Nate and Elena both.”

 

“You fucked his wife?”

 

“In my defense, they weren’t married yet and I had no idea they would fall in love.”  Nadine rolled her eyes, “To be honest, it was fun while it lasted.  She’s cute, he’s cute...”

 

“That’s an opinion.”

 

“I thought he was cute.  And they both wanted me, so who was I to deny them?”

 

 Nadine hooked her legs around Chloe’s waist, effectively flipping her onto her back.  Nadine’s knees were on either side of Chloe’s hips as she raised herself to a sitting position on top of her.  It was moments like these where Chloe realized just how lucky she was.  This woman, soft skin betraying the hard body beneath it, was so incredibly beautiful.  Those soft lips, those eyes, those _fucking_ arms...Nadine Ross is a perfect blend of all the things she admires in a person.

 

Her hips moved in a slow circle over Chloe’s pelvic bone.  So slow, it is nearly visibly imperceptible, but from Chloe’s perspective, it couldn’t be more painfully obvious.  She wanted Nadine so badly it hurt.

 

“Holy hell...” Chloe whimpered.  With Nadine, it was almost always a whimper.  Chloe hated that turned her into a mess, but loved that she hated it even more.  She reached out for Nadine, only to have her hands slapped away.

 

“I don’t share.”  She ground her hips harder, but somehow slower, painting Chloe’s pelvis with her arousal.  She was never ashamed to use her sexuality to get her point across, “If you ever think of bringing someone else into our bed, I’ll leave without a single look back.  Do I make myself clear?”

 

Chloe was panting, her gray eyes suddenly darker with want, “Crystal.”

 

Nadine smiled, her eyes twinkling, and nodded.  This was a sign to Chloe that she could touch again.  And Chloe wasted no time.  She surged forward, pulling Nadine towards her and latching herself to her neck.

 

Nibbling at her ear she whispered, “Just as well.  I have no intentions on sharing you either.”

 


End file.
